choises in life
by laica-27
Summary: when harry s friend s unwillingly betray s him Harry get s for the first time a choise in life will he take it
1. Chapter 1

this is my third story, i will be updating it along the way.

my beta is the same as i all my storys.

i would really like it if you would leave me a review about what your think of it.

Harry sat in his room in Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and looked out the window. It was his birthday today and there was a half an hour until the clock reached 11:59 p.m., the time of his birth.

His thoughts were somewhere else at the time. He was thinking about what he had found out just after Sirius' death.

Flashback

"Harry, have you given your entry to summer school to Professor McGonagall?" asked Neville.

Harry looked at him. "What summer school?"

"I thought that Ron or at least Hermione would have told you about it. McGonagall came and told the whole tower."

"Neville, it's not your fault," Harry rushed to say. "But I need to talk to Dumbledore about this."

"I'll go with you for support," Neville volunteered.

They walked in silence to the headmaster's office. When they got there, they saw the whole of his year gathered outside the office, talking with McGonagall.

"Professor, I'd like to know why you haven't informed me about summer school."

By the look of shock on Dumbledore's, his friends' and McGonagall's face, he concluded that he wasn't supposed to know about it.

Dumbledore took a calming breath and said to Harry; "I instructed Ron and Hermione not to tell you because of the threat of Voldemort. You have to stay with your relatives to be safe."

Harry just got angrier. "And if I'm not safe at Hogwarts, then why do I go to school here?" he nearly yelled. "I just as well could go to another school, a muggle school."

"You know that's not what he meant, Potter," McGonagall began.

"Is that right?" Harry cut her off.

"It's for your safety, Harry. You're just as safe here, but you're safest with your relatives."

Dumbledore tried to continue, but Seamus interrupted him.

"Sir, you know that if Harry doesn't take some of these summer classes, he'll have a hard time finding a job when he gets out of school."

This set Harry off. "What?" he yelled so loudly that the hallway jumped. He lowered his voice. "You just took a chance on my future, something that could affect my life after Voldemort has fallen."

"Please Harry, don't get angry and let them explain," Hermione begged.

"It's not your life they are playing with, so shut up."

Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, but at the moment, Harry didn't care. He just turned to Dumbledore and spoke.

"You had no right to hold something like that from me and deny me the experience of summer school and the chance to get a job."

"Harry, with your name alone, you can get a job," Ron said.

"I thought you knew by now that I don't want the fame and I don't want the special treatment just because I'm the bloody boy who lived," Harry snarled.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. The registration for summer classes is closed."

Dumbledore and McGonagall were taken aback by the look of hurt and betrayal on Harry's face.

Neville turned to Ron and Hermione. "You just betrayed Harry."

Dean interrupted. "Harry doesn't need a mother, but a true friend. A true friend would have told him no matter what Dumbledore said.

"You may have just lost your best friend, the one person who would have done anything for you," Lavender interjected.

"Ron, you have nothing to be jealous about," Parvati said. "Harry doesn't even have a family."

Finally, Neville spoke again. "I think it's best that you just leave Harry alone and hope he forgives you."

With that, they all just walked down the tower, leaving the shocked professors and the stunned teenagers.

End Flashback

Harry sighed and thought about the effort it had taken to avoid Ron, Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore as much as he could at school. He had spent most of his time with Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean.

He was also with them on the train when Voldemort attacked and met his sticky end by an Avada Kedavra from Harry. But even that wasn't enough to change Dumbledore's mind about summer school. Instead, he suggested that instead of going to the Dursley's, he could go to the Weasley's. When he heard, Ron looked like Christmas had come early, but when Harry said he would rather go to the Dursley's because he had some things to think about, Ron looked as if his heart would burst. To be entirely honest, Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to continue with wizard school.

When the train pulled into the station, Harry got a pleasant surprise. The whole Dursley family was there to greet him. Over the year, they had reformed their opinion of him after he had saved Dudley from the dementor. As a relative to a magical child, Petunia had access to a magical library and had borrowed some books about dementors. Once she had learned that Harry had saved her son's soul, she had no choice but to forgive him.

When he came home, he saw that his room had all new furniture. The next day, he got a whole closet full of clothes from the Dursleys, who stammered that they never would have treated Harry so badly if someone had just sat down and explained magic to them.

Harry frowned. Something more to be angry with Dumbledore about.

After a couple of days where Harry just walked around in his own thoughts, they asked him what was wrong. When Harry told them the story, they because angry and promised that whatever he chose, they would support him.

Ron and Hermione wrote to him throughout the summer, but he never sent a reply. He only returned their letters without reading them.

Now he didn't get as many, but that was because they were at summer school and didn't have the time to write. He also got letters from Neville, where he told him about the way others were treating his "friends." Hermione and Ron were not very welcome.

He had also received a letter from Dumbledore with an excuse for his behavior. He showed it to his aunt and she set it back with a good Howler.

As it was right now, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

He looked up and saw the clock now said 11:58. When the dial flipped to 11:59, a pain like nothing he had ever experienced shot through his body and he screamed. His aunt and uncle came running in. What they saw frightened them.

When Harry stopped screaming, they took a closer look at him. His appearance had changed slightly.

His ebony black hair was no longer just an unruly mop, but went down to his shoulders. He had grown a lot more feminine in both body and expression, though he didn't have breasts. But the biggest change was perhaps his eyes. They retained their emerald color, but now looked like cat's eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked, but before any of his relatives could answer, a voice behind them spoke.

"I can answer that."


	2. Chapter 2

so im back i have a beta now yaoi addicted kat may thanks tio her for betaing this chapter, now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Choices in Life

"Who are you?" asked Vernon in a reserved voice.

"My name is Annabell Lupin," the woman in the doorway answered, "And you Harry Potter are a Jellicat."

" A Jellicat," Harry said, "I don't have ears or a tale and how do you know my name."

" You have only at this point gone through one of your transformations," Annabell answered, " your second one will come after you have found and bonded with your mate and for knowing your name it has been in our records since your birth."

Harry yelled, "MY MATE? Since birth?"

Annebell looked totally shocked, "didn't Dumbledore tell you about your inheritance in third year."

"No, he didn't he tell me anything and neither did my defense teacher," Harry answered somewhat angry at being left out of the loop again.

" Who was your teacher that year?" Annebell asked and Harry's answer of " Remus Lupin" made her became very quiet and she looked down at the floor in deep thought. Some time went by then, she looked up, she had an angry but also a sad look. Annabell said, " I think I have to explain some things, it will also clear some things up for you about everything that has been going on around you."

" Okay," Harry said looking at her.

While she sat down on the bed facing them all she said, "It all comes down to Dumbledore's pride. He believes he can take care of everything, that there is nothing to big that he can't handle. There are somethings he cant handle, like teaching you to handle your submissive nature so you don't feel unworthy of anything, he can't teach you that you shouldn't submit to anyone but your fated mate, and he definitely can`t teach you to control your magic now."

" My magic is different now" Harry asked. He was waiting to ask his other questions later.

" Yes, Harry your magic is more potent and powerful now and you have to learn to control it. If you had used your magic inside Hogwarts now there is a chance that you would have blown the whole castle up."

"Holey **! Dumbledore was just content to put all the other students in danger because of his pride."

"He truly believes he can handle it," Annabell said with a shake of her head.

"So, his lying to me all the time was because he is a megalomaniac," Harry said.

"Apparently," Annabell said. "I'm not saying that there isn't more to it but, in the big picture you're right."

Harry sat down, thinking about all the things he had heard when he remembered her mentioning something about him being a submissive. How in heck could she know that? He decided to ask her about it. "You said something about me being a submissive earlier, how do you know that," He asked.

"I know because of your smell, you are too small to be dominant, and you have some female qualities," she answered.

"I don't want to be a submissive," said Harry with a frown.

"It's something you are from birth even when you haven't even gone through the change," she said in a comforting voice. "It's not a bad thing, sometimes the submissive has more power over the dominant instead of the other way around."

"But, now will I have to walk around and do all the things all the other dominants say," Harry asked scared.

Annabell looked at him with a look of comprehension, "no Harry you don't have to, as it's illegal to order a submissive to do the thing you don't want to do or something dangerous," she paused, "but there are loopholes in a situation where there is a serious danger it's legal to do but, an investigation of the situation will be done and a submissive can't lie just to save their dom."

"A law won't stop all of them some won't care about what the consequences are," said Harry.

"You are right in that but, that's why we have a second defense," Annabell said while pulling a necklace with a green stone out of her pocket. "There is some strong magic laced into this. The magic will fuse with your own and it will protect you when your mate can't."

" How?"

"There is a law there forbids us to explain it because the knowledge can be used to take the necklace out," she said "but, the basics I can tell you. As long as you are un-mated no dom can order you around or force you to mate with them, only your true mate will be able to mate with you but, not against your will."

"So, I have a choice in who my mate is," Harry asked hopefully.

"No, you don't. There is old magic in work here so, nothing can stop an order from your true soul mate not even your necklace, not that you would want it to because, when you meet him the only thing on your mind will be to make him happy and it work the other way around to your mate can be a bastard to others or the dark lord but, to you he will be the most loving mate ever," she answered.

"I noticed that you say him all the time," Harry, feeling shy, paused, "how do you know that my mate is a male?"

"I know because of how you look," Annabell continued when she saw the questioning look Harry had, "you look a bit like a female and the way you smell tell's me that you will only attract males. I know this because I'm a dominant myself and you don't smell attractive to me."


End file.
